


What Are You Doing In These Chambers?

by PrioritiesSorted



Series: Prompt O'Clock [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Mentions of Cancer, Multi, because who even cares about Rhaegar anyway?, but mostly just the famous Martell seduction, okay Connington whatever sit down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrioritiesSorted/pseuds/PrioritiesSorted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Elia is not quite what Lyanna expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Doing In These Chambers?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can I have an OTP: who needs Rhaegar?
> 
> (Title from "This Heart" by Mary Lambert)

"You’re younger than I expected."

Lyanna, on the other hand, hadn’t known what to expect. It certainly wasn’t this; Rhaegar had only ever told her that his wife was sickly, weak, dying. The woman at the door didn’t look like she was any of these things; there might have been a dusting of pallor over her dark skin, her head wrapped in a rich orange scarf to hide the effects of her chemotherapy, but she stood up straight in the doorway, assessing Lyanna with bright, black eyes. 

"I… I’m going to be twenty in a few weeks." 

"All right, Going To Be Twenty In A Few Weeks, why don’t you come in? It’s freezing." 

"Lyanna. My name’s Lyanna." she blurted as Elia closed the door behind them. The other woman smiled ( _how could Rhaegar have even looked at me?_ ) and placed a warm hand on her shoulder, 

"I’m not going to give you a hard time, all right? Rhaegar does his thing, I do mine, and that’s the way it’s always been. You can relax." 

Elia’s voice was so soft, and her expression so open, that part of Lyanna could not help but feel at ease; the other part (she suspected the one that spoke in Ned’s voice) was not so easily reassured. 

Elia led her through to the living room and dropped down onto the sofa, gesturing for Lyanna to sit beside her. The burnt orange of her headscarf clashed violently with the red of the sofa, and Lyanna imagined that Rhaegar had chosen the colours for the room. She perched on the edge of the seat, unsure if there was something inherently wrong about making oneself comfortable on another woman’s sofa when you’d slept with her husband. 

Elia seemed not to notice, reaching for a silver case on the coffee table and drawing out a long, slim cigarette. She had taken a long, contended drag before she noticed Lyanna staring. Her gaze flicked from the lit cigarette to Lyanna’s face and back again before she gasped, 

"Fuck! D’you think I’ll get cancer?" 

Her expression was so stricken that for a moment Lyanna panicked; Elia did not make her suffer long, however, before she smiled wickedly, and Lyanna let out a huff of laughter. Elia dipped her head, raising the cigarette in a mocking salute before taking another drag. Her eyes fluttered closed, her long neck exposed as she tilted her head back to blow a stream of smoke into the air. 

"I don’t understand." Lyanna said finally. 

"What?"

"I don’t understand why he’d- I mean I only found out about you a few days ago, he hadn’t told me, and he made you sound so…  _dismissable._ But you’re not you’re- I don’t understand why he’d ever look at me when he has you.” 

She could feel herself blushing, but refused to look away. She had come here for honesty, to find out the truth, and Elia deserved the truth as much as she did. 

Elia seemed unfazed by her declaration, carefully placing her glowing cigarette on the black porcelain ashtray before them so she could place a gentle hand beneath Lyanna’s chin. 

"Believe me, Lyanna, I know  _exactly_ why he looked at you.” 

Her heart fluttered in her chest. For a moment she wondered if she had mistaken Elia’s meaning, but when Lyanna met her gaze again the challenge in her eyes was unmistakable.  _  
_

_Unresistable,_ she thought. 

She hadn’t known what to expect when she knocked on Elia’s door, but it certainly hadn’t been this. 


End file.
